The Ranger's daughter
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: This story takes place during Shadow kiss, but post trials and no attack and Lord of the rings. Estella Belikova, younger sister to Dimitri and her friends are going on a new adventure just as the school year is coming to an end. AU and Glorfindel/ OC. Also Lissa knows about jill, Rose and Dimitri are together and she knows Abe is her father.
1. Chapter 1

** AN: Okay so I put this story up back in October, but I really didn't like the way it sounded when I actually read it. I hope that this one sounds better than the original. This story is going to be AU for both Vampire Academy and Lord of the Rings. I will try my hardest not to turn the main character is slight Mary sue, so please don't kill me. I hope everyone likes this story and please review.**

**Prologue- Rivendell, 3018 of the Third Age**

9 people stood before the Lord of Rivendell, confused by what he had said moments before. Lord Elrond had told them that they were the first nine members of the fellowship of the Ring.

The current fellowship consisted of four hobbits, two men, an elf, a dwarf and a wizard. They all wanted to know who the others were going to be and how many there were going to be. But the Elven lord refused to tell them.

One of the men, Aragorn the son of Arathorn, knew the elven lord very well; in fact Lord Elrond was his adopted father. The ranger knew that he wasn't going to ask, even with the hobbits begging and pleading.

Just then, the whole council chamber fell silent as a bright light fill the area. The fellowship looked up and seen two of the most beautiful elves in all of middle earth standing there. Aragorn smiled softly at one of them, causing her to slightly blush.

The first was Lady Galadriel, the lady of Light and the Lady of the Golden wood, Lothlorien. She had long golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that looks as if stars were in them. The other was Lady Arwen Umdomiel, the Evenstar of her people and the Lady of Rivendell. She had long dark hair that was wavy and dark lavender blue eyes.

Elrond was the first to speak, shocked to see the lady of the wood there, as well as his daughter.

"My lady, what brings you to Rivendell?" He asked, greeting her in the elven way. "There has been a slight change in the arrival of the other members…we will need to go to them." Galadriel told them. Elrond's silver grey eyes widened, slightly worried. "May I ask why?" He replied. "An accident occurred not even a month ago, she needs us…her family." She told him, knowing he knew exactly who she was talking about, "All of us."

Elrond's stomach dropped, before glancing at his daughter. He could see the pain in her eyes, as well joy. She smiled softly at, trying to tell him that she was alright.

"What do you mean we have to go to her? Who is her?" Boromir of Gondor asked, confused. Galadriel and Elrond both looked to Aragorn, hoping he would catch on to what they were saying.

The ranger did as his grey eyes widened in shock and fear. He looked over to the Evenstar for conformation. She nodded again as she blinked away tears.

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked, looking to the lady. "Yes." She replied.

Frodo, the hobbit who was chose as the ring bearer looked between the ranger and the three elves, confused. He could also see pain in all of their eyes.

"Aragorn, may I ask who you are all talking about?" He asked, looking at the ranger. He sighed, feeling many emotions.

This new news was going to shock the entire group.

"We are talking about mine and Lady Arwen's daughter." Aragorn replied, smiling down at the young hobbit.

The entire group gasped, shocked. They all knew that he and Arwen, the evenstar were not yet married, but betrothed to one another. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, who had know him a long time was shocked.

"When did you and Arwen have a child?" Legolas asked, shocked. "Nearly sixteen years ago…we had to send her away to protect her, not because we had her out of wedlock." Aragorn replied, noticing the look on Boromir's face.

"She has just turned sixteen; it is January there in the world's she lives in." Galadriel said her voice sad, "There is much to explain and short time to do so…it is best to explain once we get there…we will have to leave soon." Elrond nodded as well as the others. "I agree, when will we leave?" He asked. "We can leave now if you like, Celeborn and the twins are waiting by the gate already." Galadriel told him. "Very well, Lindir, you are in charge until I get back. Glorfindel and Erestor, with me please." Elrond said, looking at his two closest friends. They both nodded as they rose from their seats.

It wasn't long before they were all assembled at the gates of the city. Elrond could only imagine what had happened to his granddaughter that caused his mother and father in law to journey all the way from Lorien in secret to tell him.

**AN: I know it is kinda short, but I wanted to get the prologue out of the way, I hope you all like it. Remember, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

** AN: So here we go with the Vampire Academy side of things. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Together Again**

16 year old Estella Belikova walked out of her last period class with her friends. They were all talking about the upcoming school pageant. It had been nearly a month since she lost her best guy friend, who she considered her brother, Mason. He had been killed by strigoi over Christmas break.

For Estella, the theme for the pageant was making her miss her birth parents. The theme was Lord of the Rings. They had read the trilogy throughout the year in English and talked about it in other classes.

Estella was the adopted sister of Guardian Dimitri Belikov. He was the sanctioned guardian for her friend, Princess Vyssila Dragomir. Estella was neither Mori nor Dhampir, like most of her classmates and adopted family. She wasn't even a hundred percent human, either. She was peredhil, or Halfelven and half Dúnedain. Her parents were Aragorn and Arwen from Lord of the Rings. No one except those she trusted knew the truth about her. That meant that only her friends and adopted family knew.

"Come on Estella, it will be fun." Eddie Castile, her other best guy friend/ brother said. "Do you know how weird it is for me to be in this?" She asked, causing them to all laugh as she pushed her long black hair behind her pointed ear. "Yes, but it will still be fun." Mia replied, taking Eddie's hand.

"You know they do have a point there, lil' sis." Christian Ozera said, causing her to smile. She and Christian had grown up together for the most part since she came to live with Dimitri. He and Christian's aunt, Tasha were best friends. So they had more of a brother sister relationship than friendship together. "I know but it makes me miss them that's all…it's been nearly 14 years since I have seen them." Estella replied as they walked down the hall.

The group stopped by their lockers before heading up to Estella and Rose's dorm to work out the song list for the talent portion of the pageant. Then go to the auditorium to practice after dinner.

A couple hours later, Guardians Dimitri Belikov and Janine Hathaway walked over to the main office building after the headmistress called them. She had called Dimitri, telling him that someone was there to see him about Estella. Janine offered to go with him, knowing that he and Estella were very close.

When they reached the office, they were directed to the conference room, rather than Kirova's office.

"You wished to see me headmistress?" Dimitri asked, looking at the moiri. "Yes, I take it that you know your sister is adopted?" She asked. "Of course, doesn't mean she isn't my sister." He replied, suddenly going into his protective big brother mode. "And that she is of Royal blood?" Kirova asked. "That I knew as well, why are you asking me this?" Dimitri replied.

The mistress gestured to the people seated at the table with her. He only recognized only three of the people at the table. He saw Lady Galadriel and her husband, Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond. He knew that they were Estella's grandfather and great grandparents.

"My lords, my lady." Dimitri said, smiling at them. Galadriel smiled at him, happy to see to him again. "Hello Dimitri, it has been a long time since we last met." She said, causing the guardian to smile. "Yes it has, Estella has kept track of the years." Dimitri said.

"Has she now…and how many years has our darling niece counted?" An elf with black brown hair and silver grey eyes asked. Dimitri smirked and tried to remember how many his baby sister told him. "I think she said 14 years the last time I asked her." Dimitri replied. The other laughed, saying something in a language that he did not know. Then another elf beside him elbowed him in the side causing him to wince in pain.

"Now I know where she gets if from." Janine said in russian to Dimitri. The guardian smirked, nodding in agreement.

"Where is she now?" The elf asked, her blue eyes looking into his dark brown ones. "They should be heading to dinner now; they have the auditorium tonight to practice in tonight for the pageant." Janine replied, looking at her. "Does she know we are here?" A man asked next to her.

Dimitri looked over at him, realizing that he and the elf beside him were Estella's parents. He could tell by the black hair and grey eyes the man had and the long wavy hair the woman had.

"No…you two are her parents, aren't you?" He asked, smiling at them. "How did you know?" Aragorn asked, smiling. "She has the same black hair and grey eyes you do and her hair is also very thick and it almost curls it's so wavy." Dimitri replied, causing Arwen to smile. "Does she talk about us?" She asked. "Yes, she does…all the time she says how much she misses you all." He told her.

"So our little ranger does remember us…that is good to know." An elf with black hair smirked, mainly looking at the elf beside him with gold colored hair. "Yes, aside from the sapphire necklace she has, she still has the rose shaped ring as well." Dimitri replied, remembering when she nearly lost it in Spokane.

That made the elf look up with a hopeful look in his sapphire blue eyes. He looked happy to hear that she still had the ring he gave her for her second birthday.

"Can we go see them?" He asked, looking at the guardian. Dimitri looked to Kirova before answering. She nodded yes, indicating that dinner was over. "Yeah, we can walk over there now if you like." Dimitri replied.

"Just be sure that they are back in their dorm by 12:00 Guardian Belikov, Guardian Hathaway…the curfew still applies for them." Ms. Kirova said, standing to her feet with a snobbish tone in her voice. "Yes Head mistress." They replied.

As the moiri left the room, Dimitri and Janine visibly relaxed. They now could understand why Estella and Rose did not like her.

"So, you are Estella's parents?" Janine asked as the group walked out of the room. "Yes, do you know her?" Arwen replied, taking Aragorn's hand. "Yes, my daughter is best friends with her…Rose, Lissa and her are very hard to separate. The three of them ran away from the academy two years ago and were just brought back in October." Janine replied, causing Arwen to gasp. "Estella did that, why?" She asked, looking shocked. "Lissa's uncle tried to get to her so Rose and Estella thought it was best to get her out of the moiri world for a while and away from the school…your daughter made sure they were nearly untraceable." She told her, causing Aragorn to smirk. "She is without a doubt her father's child then."Elrond sighed, causing to Dimitri to laugh.

"How did you catch her?" Glorfindel, the elf with the gold colored hair asked. Dimitri chuckled, remembering how he caught Estella. "She made Lissa climb on to a fire escape ladder while she held us off. At the time, I did not know she had skill with a bow until an arrow came flying past my ear…We already had Lissa so we were waiting for her to give up…but she didn't." Dimitri said, "We sent Rose and Lissa back to academy, knowing Estella was going to put up a fight and waited. After about two days of waiting, I finally got tired of tracking her and reached for a tranquilizer." This made Elrond and Celeborn start laughing, remembering how they would have to put a sleeping draught into her juice to get her to sleep sometimes. "You hit her with a dart didn't you?" Elrond asked as they walked into the upper school building which housed the main auditorium. "Yes, my friend and fellow guardian, Yuri had been on the roof of the building next to the one she was in and shot her in the shoulder…the only problem was when she went unconscious, she hit the ground and broke the needle inside her arm…it had to be surgically removed before she could start training again…but apparently she and Rose never stopped." Dimitri said, "At least not with weapons any way."

Just then, the group was silenced by the sound of loud music playing inside the auditorium. Dimitri and Janine smiled when they seen Abe, Rose's father standing outside as well. He had a huge smile on his face, watching them through the tiny window on the door. When he looked up, he smiled over at Janine.

"Hello everyone…I see you too have come to watch the gang make complete fools of themselves this evening?" Abe teased coming over. "They are supposed to be practicing for the pageant, Zmey." Janine replied, smiling. "Yes well our daughter and Estella seem to think otherwise." He teased.

Suddenly, they all heard yelling and footsteps speeding towards the door followed by laughter. The group moved away from the door as it was slammed open and a figure came tumbling out.

The first was Adrian Ivashkov, a royal moiri whose great aunt was the current queen. He had dark hair and deep emerald green eyes. He slammed into the ground as a girl walked out into the hall, her long hair nearly standing on end. The hall was suddenly filled with a strong wind.

The girl was none other than Estella Umdomiel Belikova. She had long wavy black hair that had a blue shine to it in direct sunlight. Her eyes were piercing grey color that held a dangerous and mischievous shine and pointed ears that indicated she was neither moiri nor dhampir.

"Estella, you know I was just kidding about Belikov." Adrian stammered, holding his hands up. "What have I told you about talking about my brother?" Estella replied, her voice eerily calm. "Not to, I know." He replied. "One more time, and I will not hesitate to put you through royal dorm wall, do I make myself clear?" Estella replied, as the wind began to die down. "Crystal." Adrian replied, standing to his feet.

By this time, Rose and the others had crowded around the door, all laughing at the fear in the royal's emerald eyes. Christian Ozera, Estella's closest friend was on the ground laughing as he clutched his sides.

"Dude you she have seen the look on your face." He laughed, "You looked like you were gonna pee your pants when she lost it."

Meanwhile, Dimitri struggled to keep his face straight as he watched the oblivious teens. He looked to his sister's biological family and seen the amused looks on their faces.

"Well it's pretty clear whose temper she inherited." Legolas snickered, causing the twins to do the same. The elven lord turned and gave the three the "death glare" as they called it. Aragorn struggled to keep from laughing out loud, giving himself away. "Estel!" Arwen whispered, swatting his arm. "I think now would be the time to reveal ourselves." Galadriel smiled, noticing that Celeborn was also smirking at the display. "Indeed." He replied.

Meanwhile, just as Adrian was about to say something, the group all snapped their heads up when someone clear their throat, getting their attention.

They all saw several people standing there with Dimitri, Janine and Abe. Estella was the first to react, becoming frozen in her spot. Lissa and Rose walked over when they heard her gasp in shock.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rose asked, putting a hand on Estella's shoulder. "They're here." Estella whispered, smiling as her eyes began to sting. "Whose they?" Lissa asked. "My family." Estella replied, as the two other girls looked up.

They saw several elves, two humans, a wizard, a dwarf and four hobbits standing there. Lissa, Jill, and Mia gasped, looking at a few in particular. Estella looked over at who they were staring at and glared. Rose rolled her eyes, before looking over to the Russian standing off to the side. Eddie, Christian and Adrian all looked a little shocked to see them all there.

"Hello Estella." Galadriel said, noticing that the young peredhil before her was frozen. Estella smiled as she rushed over in their direction, hugging her and her great grandfather. "You're really here." Estella whispered, as she was pulled into her great grandmother's arms. "Yes, we are really here, sweet one." Galadriel said, running her hand through Estella's hair. "We all have missed you, my little one." Celeborn told her, holding her tight.

"They are right, we have all missed you. The halls of Imladris have been far too quiet since you left katinar-nin." Elrond said as Celeborn let go of her. Estella made her way over to her grandfather and threw her arm around him. "I've missed you too, daerada." She smiled, as he held her tight. "You've grown much since I last saw you." He said, pulling back to look at her. "Not really, I'm still shorter than all of you." She replied, causing him to laugh soundly. _"Indeed, you only have a foot on the dwarf."_ Elrond said in elvish. "Hey, that is not cool…I'm not that short." Estella cried indignantly. He laughed louder as she began to pout.

"Ada, teasing her is our job." An annoyed voice called out causing Estella to blanch. She looks up at Elrond, then to the twin figures as they came forward. "I know that Elrohir, but I was merely stating a fact." Elrond replied, earning a glare from his granddaughter. "Yes, well now what do we have to tease her about." Elladan asked.

"I have something." Adrian said, as Estella snapped her head around to see him. "Say one more word and I will end your very existence, Ivashkov." Estella said, pointing at the 21 year old. The teens all giggled and snickered at the fearful look in his eyes.

"My darling niece, don't you think that was mean." Elrohir asked, hugging her. "No…he deserved it." Estella replied, as his twin hugged her as well. "And why is that?" Elladan asked, stepping back to look at her. "He was talking about my brother…I don't like it very much when he calls my brother a cradle robber."Estella replied. The twins chuckled, knowing exactly what she meant.

"So you scare the day lights out of him?" Erestor asked, coming forward. Estella grinned at him, shaking her head yes. "Of course, it's the only way to get through his thick head." Estella replied as the head advisor hugged her. "You have been greatly missed, little one." Erestor told her, giving her a knowing smile.

She looked up and seen her parents standing by him and threw her arms around them. Arwen and Aragorn smiled, pulling her close for the first time in nearly 14 years. The three had tears in their eyes and running down their faces, but they did not care. They were happy to just be together again after being apart.

"Look at you, you aren't so little anymore." Arwen said, causing Estella to laugh softly. "Yeah, it tends to happen." Estella replied, causing her mother to laugh as well. "I have missed you so much; your mother and I have waited so long for this to come." Aragorn told her. "Me too, I have been thinking about you all for so long…there is so much that I need to tell y'all." Estella said. Arwen and Aragorn smiled, before looking at a certain Balrog slayer. "There will be time for that…he has been waiting for you for a long time."Arwen said.

Estella looked up and seen deep sapphire blue eyes looking at her with lust and love. Chills ran down her spine as she stepped towards the ellon before her. Her heart was racing as he smiled down at her.

"Hello, Little Ranger." He said, smiling at her. "Hi Glorfindel." Estella smiled, looking up at the 6'6" elf lord. "I see you still have that ring I gave you." He said, taking her left hand that she had the ring on. "Of course…it's glowing again…just like it did before." Estella replied, causing him to smile.

Glorfindel looked down into her steel grey eyes and seen the way she looked at him. It was so different from the innocent look in her grey eyes when she was an elfling. Her eyes held so much pain and loss as well as love. He wondered if she had realized what the ring meant now that she was older.

"Do you remember what I told you when you were still an elfling?" Glorfindel asked, pushing a stray strand of hair from her face, purposely brushing his fingertip against the sensitive tip of her ear. Estella shuddered, gasping silently at the feeling. "That I would know when I was older…and I do…I always wondered why my dress had gold on it." Estella replied, smiling at him.

He smiled brightly as she stood on her tiptoes in her already high heeled boots she wore to wrap her arms around his neck. Glorfindel lifted her into his arms as he held her close. She laughed when he twirled her around before he set her down but did not release her from his hold.

_ "I love you Estella, so very much." He said, as Estella smiled at him. "And I love you, Glorfindel." She replied, glad that he chose quenya instead of English. "Forever." He promised. "Forever." She smiled, leaning up to kiss him._

He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against her, hoping she would respond. Estella rolled her eyes at him, then crashed her lips against his, surprising him slightly. Glorfindel smiled, kissing her back with just as much passion. The whole world faded away as they stood there.

It wasn't until Estella heard Lissa's squeal of happiness that she knew they had to stop. Glorfindel and she laughed at the huge smile on her friend's face.

Dimitri glared playfully at them, happy to see his little sister happy. Christian, Eddie and Adrian all had similar looks on their faces too. Zmey looked ready to kill him; the moiri had become like a father to her, in Aragorn's stead

"Oh wipe the look off you face, Dimka." Estella glared, causing him to smirk. "What look?" Dimitri replied. "You exactly what look, Dimitri Nicolai." Estella said, using his middle name. The guardian glared at her when she did, hating it whenever he was called by his middle name. "Don't call me that." He said. "Okay." She smiled.

"So, Estella, who's the hunk?" Mia asked, looking at Glorfindel. Estella grinned at her, knowing that Mia was a good friend. "This is Glorfindel…he is the captain of the guard in Rivendell where my grandfather is the ruler of the city." Estella replied, as Mia walked over.

She looked Glorfindel dead in the eye as her fangs came out, causing him to look at Estella with worry. Estella rolled her eyes at the tiny blonde.

"If you so much as say the wrong thing to her, I will rip you throat out." Mia threatened; making sure the Balrog slayer could see them. "I promise you that I will not do anything to harm her." Glorfindel told her. "Good." Mia said, turning to her friend, "Your uncles are cute." "MIA! They are too old for you and you have Eddie." Estella said, causing the twins to laugh. "Hey, I am just saying they are good looking." She replied.

"So are you going to tell us who is who or are you gonna continue to suck face with your elf over there?" Rose asked, causing Estella to blush. "Sorry, that kinda to priority at the moment." Estella replied. "Whatever." Rose teased.

"Who are you friends, my little one?" Celeborn asked, as Christian smirked at her. "Wipe the smirk off your face, Ozera…well the one with the smirk is Christian. Next to him is his girlfriend, Lissa, beside her is Roza. The boy next to her is Eddie, then the dark haired boy is Adrian…his aunt is the moiri queen and the tiny blonde that just threatened Glorfindel is Mia and beside her is Jill, she is Lissa's little sister. " Estella replied, pointing out each of her friends to her family and the rest of the fellowship. "And you threw him out the door?" Galadriel asked, smiling at her great granddaughter. "What? He started it." Estella replied, defending herself. The Lady of light smiled softly, shaking her head.

Estella looked to her parents and seen the happiness in their eyes, knowing that their daughter was happy. She looked past them and seen someone she hadn't see since she was a baby.

"Oh no…not him." Estella said, noticing Legolas stood behind her uncles. "What…oh you just noticed I was here?" Legolas smirked, cause her to pale and pull Glorfindel closer to her to protect her. "Yes, maybe." She replied, looking at her 5th cousin with a small amount of fear.

"Why are you hiding from the elf, lass?" A deep voice asked. Estella looked over and seen a dwarf stood beside her father. "The last time I seen Legolas he helped my uncles nearly tickle me to death while I had the flu…I couldn't breathe straight for like 6 hours afterwards." Estella replied, causing Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas to all laugh. "You still remember that…you were only 1 when we did that?" Elrohir asked, smirking at her. "Uhm…are you forgetting that I have the ability to see into the future and past."Estella replied. "Oh, that's right." Elladan said, smiling.

After the four argued for a few more moments, Aragorn introduced the rest of the fellowship to the teens. Estella chuckled when Legolas rolled his at Gimli when he spoke of his home.

"So are we going to go practice or talk all night?" Eddie asked, as he and Christian began to move in sound equipment. "Uhm…practice please." Rose said, causing the others to laugh. "Estella has to go first…since she is the youngest." Jill teased. "Oh shut it…just because you are six months older than me doesn't mean squat…you are still an under classmen."Estella replied. Jill stuck her tongue out at her, before Eddie jumped in. But it was Celeborn and Aragorn that both wanted to hear her sing.

"What are they talking about, my little one?" Celeborn asked. "They want me to go first because I am the youngest in our group…I just turned 16 in December, so I have to go first." Estella replied, sitting in a seat next to Aragorn. "What is the name of the song?" Aragorn asked, as she laid her head on his shoulder. "It's called Long Live by Taylor Swift…I like the song a lot…and Eddie and I have been working on a video for it using clips from the Lord of the Rings movies…by the way, Eddie is it finished?" Estella replied, looking from her father to her friend.

"Yeah, just waiting on you, little bit." Eddie replied. Estella glared at him for the nickname. "Do we want to know why they call you that?" Arwen asked, smiling. "Because I am not only the youngest but the shortest in our group." Estella replied. They all smiled when she said that, agreeing with them.

"Hurry up Estella; we are waiting to see the epicness of the video!"Christian yelled as she removed the long sleeved polo she wore and revealed the black and purple lace corset cami underneath. "Give me a minute; I need to get into my zone." Estella replied, removing the black clip that held her hair half up.

"Why did you do that?" Elrond asked, not really liking his granddaughter in sleeveless top and tight jeans. "Because it's hot in here…and because once I'm up there, the temperature goes up by twenty degrees from all the lights." Estella replied, shaking her hair so it would fall into place the way she wanted. "I see." He smiled, as she leaned over and set the top shirt and hair clip on the chair next to her father.

"Alright, everything is good, try not red line with the loud parts." Eddie teased as Estella picked up a hot pink and black microphone that had skull and crossbones and guitars on it. "Shut up, I'm not your girlfriend." Estella replied, causing Mia to flash her fangs at the peredhil. "Hey, stop talking about my girl…I can't help that." Eddie teased as she put on the wireless monitors in her pointed ears.

She took the stage as the lights in the room darkened and only the light was from Eddie's laptop. Estella took a deep breath and smiled when she heard the opening notes of the songs.

_**Aragorn's POV**_

Arwen and I watched as our daughter made her way over to the stage as the lights went out. As I watched her, I could see that she was in her element, here with her friend and us…her family watching her. She had grown so much since the last time I saw her. It saddened me that her mother and I missed out on things that were important in her life and that we weren't there when she needed us.

"What do they know about this?" I heard ada asked from the seat next to Arwen. Dimitri sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Everything…here this is a fantasy story that we have all grown up with…Estella loves the movies and the books…It might show clips of things that have not happened that….that much I know." Dimitri replied. "Like what?" Lord Celeborn asked. "Like Aragorn being crowned King of Gondor." He replied.

I sat up and looked at him, as if he were crazy. Arwen smiled brightly at me, slightly calming me.

"You are joking, right?" I asked, not believing him. "Nope, look and see for yourself." Dimitri replied.

_**Normal POV**_

Estella could tell that her brother just told her parents that they knew about what was happening in Middle Earth. She couldn't help but smile as she approached the mike stand and slip in the mike. She took a deep breath as the song began.

"**I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind. We stood with our shaking hands. The crowds and stand went wild. We are the kings and queens." Estella sang as a clip of her great grandparents went across the screen. She could see the shock and awe on their faces. "And they read off our names. The night that you dance like you knew our live would never be the same. You held your head like a hero on a history book page. It was the end of a decade, but the start of an age." She sang, looking at her family as the smiled bright.**

** "**Wow, when did she learn to sing that good…not the she couldn't before?" Mia asked, lean over to Eddie. "I have no idea…but as loud as she is…she is still in the green…she might not blow the speakers." He teased, as the twins and Legolas watched him. "Why would she do that?" Elrohir asked, confused. "Your niece has what we call a "powerhouse voice". Estella has such a great voice that she sometimes holds the mike too close and if she is too loud it will crack the speakers on the inside which makes a popping or crackling sound." Eddie replied as Estella started the chorus.

"**Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you" Estella sang, pointing to her friends and family in the audience. She could see Glorfindel was smiling brightly at her, still having that loving twinkle in his sapphire eyes that made her heart skip a beat.  
"I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered" She said, holding her head up, smiling.**

"**I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around" Estella smiled, walking over to edge of the stage and sitting down. Mia and Rose both smile, both reaching for a mike.  
"Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now" The three sang, harmonizing on that part.  
"We are the Kings and the Queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown" Estella sang, hopping off the stage and pointing at Aragorn as an image of him being crowned King came across the stage. He smiled at his daughter when he seen the pride in her eyes.  
"When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town" Estella sang as she and Christian both stood up and walked over to the stage, huge smiles on their faces.  
"And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming "this is absurd"" Estella said, shouting the last part as Mia continued singing.  
"Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world" The four sang, throwing their fist into the air.**

Elrond couldn't help but smile, watching his granddaughter bounce across the stage with so much fire and passion in her voice. He knew that she had purposely chosen to sing this song first, wanting to encourage her father when he needed it most. He also knew that his daughter would need it too, if they were to get through the darkness that was beginning to creep across middle earth. She had brought them all joy when she was an elfling still in Lorien and Rivendell, but now, Estella was living up to the meaning of her name and coming home.

"**Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid" Estella sang, a defiant and fearless glint in her eyes that made her look like her father. Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond all smiled because she looked like she could take on a thousand orcs and win.  
"Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered" Estella said, pointing to her friends and family.**

_**Glorfindel's POV**_

I watched as my Estella and her friends dance around, as they sang. The song seemed to have been written for them by the way they sang it with such conviction in their voices. She was so different now that she is older. There is a pain in her eyes that I know I can never take away. Her friend that Lady Galadriel mentioned must be the cause of that pain.

_**Normal POV**_

"**Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall" Estella, Rose and Christian sang, all harmonizing that part. Estella walked over to the edge of the stage and sat down as the music began to slow down and soften.**

"Will you take a moment, promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye" Estella sang, tears stinging her eyes. Her mind instantly went to Mason, thinking about how his was cut short.  
"If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine" She said, lifting her head up, smiling through the pain in her grey eyes.

"**Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life, with you" Estella said, as the music began to get loud and fast again.  
"Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid" Estella said, her keen grey eyes sparkled with happiness.**

Aragorn looked up at the screen as an image of him, Legolas and Gimli all jumping off of a pirate ship. He was holding a very large sword. The ranger gasped when he realized that the sword was Narsil, the sword of the kings. Elrond had the same look of shock on his face when he seen the scene as well. His granddaughter smirked at them as she bounced across the stage.

**"Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
And long, long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered" Estella said, throwing her fist in the air as the song ended. The video ended with Frodo stepping on to a boat heading for the Undying Lands and it disappearing into the horizon.**

Estella smiled when she heard the cheers from her friends and family. She made Adrian and Christian laugh when she flashed the rock on sign at them. She hopped off the stage in her stiletto heeled boots and walked back over to Eddie.

"So Mr. Sound man, did I blow the speakers?" Estella asked, causing him to glare. "No, how the hell did you manage that?" Eddie exclaimed as she walked away with a smirk on her face. "Because I'm epic like that." She replied, flipping her waist length black hair over her shoulder.

"That was wonderful." Arwen said, as her daughter walked towards them. Estella blushed slightly, looking at the floor. "Thanks nana." Estella smiled as Arwen hugged her. "Your mother is right. You were wonderful." Aragorn said, kissing her hair. "Thanks ada." Estella said.

"It appeared that you were having some fun, katinar." Elrond smiled. She smiled at him brightly nodding yes. "Sure did, so how did it sound to y'all?" She replied, looking at the rest of her family and the fellowship.

"I think it was wonderful, my little one." Celeborn smiled, as she leaned over to hug him and Galadriel. "Thanks Grandpa…what about you Grandma?" She replied, smiling. "I agree…the more important question is how do you think you did?" She replied, causing her great grandchild to smile. "I sounded epic and I didn't break down and cry at the final verse."Estella told her.

"Why would you cry, Miss Estella?" Sam, one of the hobbits, asked.

The young peredhil smiled sadly, thinking about her friend.

"Well, my friend, Mason was suppose to be doing this song with me…but he was killed a week after my 16th birthday…he were stupid and Mase thought he could stop that monster…but he was sadly mistaken." Estella replied, blinking back tears.

By this time, Mia and Rose also had tears in their eyes as well. Christian and Eddie struggled to remain emotionless. She looked over at Rose who looked guilty.

"Roza, don't blame yourself." Estella said, looking over at her friend.

Aragorn and Arwen looked to Galadriel for clarification but she told them that Estella needed to.

"What do you mean by he tried to stop this monster?" Aragorn asked, suddenly very concerned.

Estella shook her head, trying to stop the tears that were now flowing from her eyes. Rose and Mia also were both in tears. Dimitri took Rose into his arms.

Estella moved from her perch by Celeborn and onto the floor. Her black hair fell around her face like a veil, hiding the tears.

Glorfindel moved over to her side, not wanting to see her in pain. Estella laid her head on his chest, not wanting to leave his side.

Dimitri took a deep breath, not wanting to relive those haunting four days. He knew that Rose, Eddie and Estella had taken his death the hardest, especially his little sister.

"It all started the day they got out for Christmas break and the girls had to do a major test…but it didn't go as planned." Dimitri said, causing Rose and Estella to laugh bitterly not enjoying that memory. "No… no it didn't." Rose said, bitterly. Estella nodded, laying her head on Glorfindel's arm.

Elrond looked at her then Rose, both looking upset.

"What do you mean?" Elrond asked. Estella looked up. "Rose and I had to go take our Qualifier exam off campus because we weren't there our sophomore year…so we had to go a guardian who was a legend in the moiri and dhampir world." Estella replied, "But that never happened."

"Why didn't you two take the exam?" Erestor asked.

Rose looked over at her friend, silently asking if she could tell the elf lord. Estella nodded, still needing time calm down.

"The reason we never took it is because the guardian and Badica family he was protecting were murdered by strigoi and humans…Estella and I found the stake…a human had broken the ward." Rose replied.

Celeborn looked confused. He had never heard of wards before unless it was someone that was being protected by someone else. Estella caught her great grandfather's confused look and smirked.

"A ward grandpa is a magical ring that surrounds a place where the moiri are…the academy has several place and two mile intervals and the court has several as well." Estella said, speaking up. He nodded, still slightly confused, as was the rest of the group.

The St. Vlad's gang laughed when she sighed, trying to think of way to explain it to them. Eddie decided to help her explain.

"The wards are kind of similar to yours and Lord Elrond's ring." Eddie said, looking at Galadriel. "How so?" Elrond replied.

Estella could explain it now that he said that. She gave him a thankful smile and helped him.

"Your ring protects Rivendell, doesn't it, Daerada?" Estella asked. "Yes, but I still don't quite understand." Elrond replied. "The wards are usually made up of fire and water elements…which means you have to have a lot of fire and water users around." Estella told him, "They keep anything undead and evil out…kinda like how your ring does the same." Estella said.

The elf lord nodded, now understanding what they were meaning.

"Any who, back to the story…the strigoi were targeting all of the royal families…including Jill and Lissa." Rose said, causing Estella to shudder. "Yeah…when Rose and I got there…we found the guardian who was supposed to give us our exam dead." Estella said.

Galadriel looked over at her great granddaughter and silently asked her to show her what happened. Estella nodded, allowing her to look.

"Comrade made us go back to the car and wait for him…which I didn't like." Rose said, as Galadriel gasped.

"What is wrong?" Celeborn asked. She shook her head, not wanting to tell him.

"Then what…when did the next attack happen?" Aragorn asked.

The girls and Janine stiffened, all not wanting to remember. Mia blinked back tears as Eddie pulled her close.

"We received word that another attack had happened and that one of the dead was Mia's mother." Janine replied, causing Arwen to gasp.

"So me, Mia and Mason decided it was time for some avenging." Eddie replied, causing the warriors in the room to nod, understanding what he meant.

"So, when Rose, Estella and I found out that Mason, Eddie and Mia left, we knew exactly where they went." Christian said, causing Estella to smirk, remembering that he could not compel the guardian at the gate, "Shut up, Belikova, that wasn't funny."

Estella and Rose began laughing, enjoying that one funny moment. Galadriel smiled, happy to know that her great granddaughter was smiling again, even if it is for a moment.

"Then what happened?" Gimli asked. "Well, we found them at the mall there in Spokane and tried to talk some sense into Mason." Estella replied, sighing, "But he was too pig headed and, we found a tunnel that had a list of all the royal families, including the Dragomirs." Estella said, looking down.

She had to stop, memories flooding her mind from all her friends and her own mind. Eddie looked at her and decided to take his turn.

"When we finally decided to leave, we were attacked." Eddie said.

All of Estella's family stiffened, not liking the way this was headed. Aragorn turned to see his daughter had hot tears streaming down her face again. Her piercing grey eyes met his as she stared at him, pain etched into her eyes.

"These humans had knocked Estella and Rose out from behind. Knowing that they would put up a fight, unlike us." Christian said, "Even though Estella busted up one of them pretty good."

Estella smiled softly, still not wanting to remember.

"When we arrived, we were brought into a basement that had several rooms below the house. The put Estella in the darker corner away from us slightly and used chains on her wrist because she is slightly stronger than us." Eddie said, making Rose frown when Estella shuddered.

Elrond looked to his granddaughter and seen her shaking. He knew that this had to be done for her to heal.

"After a few hours, the strigoi that was in charge decided to come down…he knew who Estella was." Rose said, remembering how he would taunt the peredhil by her. "Sure did, but Estella would never let him win…she would keep her mouth shut." Christian said, giving her friend a knowing smile.

"That's because I have a hell of a temper and I didn't want it to harm y'all." Estella said. He nodded, knowing that she did have a deadly temper when she did lose it.

"Did he hurt any of you?" Legolas asked, suddenly very concerned.

The question caused a very an un-princess snort to come from Estella. She looked to Eddie, who had the same look on his face.

"Well cousin if you call being compelled to let a Strigoi bite you which then hurt like hell, than yeah…he did." Estella replied, pulling the hair back from her neck to reveal the nasty scar.

Aragorn and Arwen gasped in horror when they seen the scar. Glorfindel looked down at her and noticed other places. She caught his stare and looked away, ashamed to be called his.

"_Don't be ashamed about this…I still love you no matter what." _Glorfindel whispered to her. She stared at him as tears began to flow again. He leaned down and kissed her gently. He broke the kiss and pulled her into his arms.

"That didn't just happen to her…he did the same thing to me…we were the ones who were never bitten before…but he done it to kill her…he knew about her being your daughter." Eddie said.

"How did he know this?" Arwen asked. "We don't know…all we think is that it was Sauron in his vampire form here." Dimitri said, remembering how shaken his sister was, "When they had the chance, Estella somehow managed to use her magic to help Christian and Mia move in the sun light. Estella still managed to fight, even though she was starting to black out."

"You fought after getting that much venom in your blood?" Elladan exclaimed. "Yup, I had to…if I didn't, well there wouldn't be any more teasing me for you two…believe me it would have been easier for me to give up…but I heard somebody's voice in my head telling me to fight." Estella said, her gaze turning to the golden queen.

"Wait, it was her voice you heard?" Eddie asked. "Yeah, who else would I have heard, Yoda's?" Estella replied, causing her friends to all laugh as well as Janine and Abe and Dimitri.

Galadriel smiled, happy to know that she had saved her great granddaughter's life by that. Celeborn and Elrond looked to her, shocked that she did not tell them right away.

"So that was why you by your mirror for nearly three days…why did you not tell me?" Celeborn asked, finally understanding. She smiled, nodding. "She needed to defeat him on her own." She replied.

"Which I did, with Roza's help." Estella smiled, looking up.

"That is so true…I still think it was funny what you did when she screamed at you." Rose laughed. "Yes, yes it was." Estella smirked darkly.

"Oh valar, why does this not sound good?" Erestor sighed, thinking of the ellon that she was next to.

Christian and Eddie laughed. They knew exactly what they were talking about.

"What! I can't help it that she was annoying as hell." Estella retorted. "What did you do, Estella?" Erestor asked.

The raven haired peredhil gave him the same innocent smile that her father and uncles get when they have done something stupid.

"Well, when she began screaming about us shooting Isaiah, I shoved her into the light, instantly igniting her on fire." Estella replied, causing Glorfindel, Elrond, Celeborn, Legolas, Aragorn and the twins to laugh.

Erestor, Arwen and Galadriel sighed, shaking their heads at the teen. Boromir and Gimli were also laughing. The poor hobbits were confused and Gandalf shook his head, smiling fondly.

"My darling daughter, are you trying to age me faster than I should?" Arwen asked.

Estella smiled at her mother, trying to show that she was innocent and that she didn't do anything.

"But nana, I didn't do anything…honest." Estella said, trying to play innocent.

"Then what happened…did you kill him?" Gimli asked, wanting to know if they killed him.

"Yes, well when he woke up, Mason was standing in the door way and was stupid because he didn't listen and leave." Estella said, her voice full of pain and anger, "He left the door way and jumped him."

"He did exactly what we were trained not to do…I now understood why Dimitri told us to run…if he had listened, then maybe he would be here, telling you all some embarrassing story about Estella from when we were younger." Rose said, her voice shaking.

Elrond could see new tears in Estella's eyes as she nodded, a sad smile on her face.

"What happened to the vampire…did you kill him?" Glorfindel asked, looking at the two.

"Yeah…you could say that." Estella replied, causing Rose to snort. "That was my doing." Rose smiled, causing Estella to laugh and sniff.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked, as Estella and Rose shared a knowing look.

"Ada, you are going to have to show Roza the proper way to handle a sword…and not a dull one either." Estella teased, causing Rose to cry indignantly.

"Hey, Belikova, it got the job done, didn't it?"Rose asked. "Yes, Rose, it did." Estella sighed, sounding like Elrond.

"You used a dull blade to kill a vampire?" Boromir asked, shocked.

"Dull doesn't even cut it…one of the guardians said that it hadn't been sharpened in over a century, if not more." Estella replied, "This definitely wasn't Narsil."

"So then after she cut his head off, I got dizzy and passed out next to Mason's body, scare the hell out of Roza when I did so and didn't wake up till Dimka and the other guardian's got there." Estella told them.

"Yeah, I am still kinda mad at you for that…I thought that you had died because you were covered in blood from them biting you." Rose said, glaring playfully at the girl.

Estella smiled softly at her friend, knowing she was right. Rose got up and walked over to her friend, giving her a big hug. Estella gladly returned the embrace, thankful that she still had her and Lissa.

After a few minutes, Eddie broke the calming silence that had fallen over the group. Rose and Estella had both began to fall asleep. They were both emotionally drained. Glorfindel pulled Estella into his arms and held her tightly to him. She snuggled under his chin, never wanting him to let her go.

Dimitri did the same, holding Rose in his arms. Rose hugged him tight, not wanting to ever let of him. He kissed the top of her head, glad to hold her.

**AN: A big sorry for not up loading for so long…I have been trying get this right. I hope you all like it. The only person I own is Estella. Please review!**


End file.
